


popping rings

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 26: rings





	popping rings

**Author's Note:**

> hello! well, the streak is broken, sadly. And, I know this is for day 26 and I'm like 3 days behind...blame classes and midterms. Anyways, I got this idea my friends take on this prompt, so, here you go.

"So you  _ really _ thought that putting the ring into the champagne was the best idea — "

 

"Well,  _ excuse me _ for ever thinking you'd drink something like a normal person and not like a shot — "

 

"Oh! So now it's my fault I swallowed your dumb stupid engagement ring — "

 

Someone in their cubicle clears their throat. Both Magnus and Alec stop their bantering to stare at a slightly uncomfortable nurse. They didn't notice her coming in.

 

After a bit, it seems she feels secure enough to talk to them.

 

"Um, Mr. Bane," she began, "the scans came back clear, so you have nothing to worry about on that front. You should wait for your body to expulse the ring naturally and then you're good. That should take 24 hours tops, If it takes more come back here."

 

Magnus was clearly embarrassed by the whole situation so he wasn't even staring at her. Alec popped in before the situation became more awkward.

 

"Thank you, miss." He told the nurse.

 

"No problem, I'll bring you guys the discharge papers in a bit."

 

With that, she left them alone again and Alec sighed, sitting on the chair next to Magnus’s gurney. He grabbed his hand to catch his attention, he had been very quiet.

 

"Hey," he whispered. Magnus turned his head and stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you okay?“

 

Magnus pulled their joined hands up and kissed Alec’s knuckles."I am love."

 

"Then why are you so quiet?"

 

"Just thinking about what's my answer gonna be after this ring pops out."

 

Alec snorted and soon Magnus joined in, laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

 

He hoped the answer will be yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to finish the other prompts. In the meantime, any comments and kudos are welcomed :) If you wanna chat a bit you can catch me on tumblr too (kindaresilient).


End file.
